


Always Here With You

by Yess0824



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, eunhae if you blink, yesi - Freeform, yewon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yess0824/pseuds/Yess0824
Summary: First fic of Yewon,inspired from their trip to Mexico for the T award~Hope you guys enjoy it~OwO





	Always Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of Yewon,inspired from their trip to Mexico for the T award~Hope you guys enjoy it~OwO

**Siwon-hyung**

Hyung.

I'm sorry to bother you when you still overseas.

You better talk to my brother.

[19:22]He really become so stubborn these days.

Don't worry,you didn't bother me.

I saw his post though.

I'll call him later.[20:05]

[20:07] okay,thank you,hyung.

* * *

 

Siwon get up from his bed and massaging his forehead after being woke up by the text notification,then he look at the time,it's almost 4am in the morning in San Francisco,another hour before his manager come to get him to ready for the work of the day.

Guess he can give up the thought of getting another hour sleep,scrolling his contact list and press on Yesung's name and dial it,waiting for the other end to be pick up.

 

"Yes hello?"the voice Siwon had been longing for since he start to get busy with his Unicef work,he and Yesung barely have the time to spend together these days,so it's undeniable that he really miss his little boyfriend back in Seoul.

"Isn't that a little cold to greet your boyfriend,hyung?"Siwon chuckle when he speak,and notice his hoarse voice due to just woke up so he place his phone on speaker while go to get himself a glass of water to sooth his dried throat.

"Sorry...I've been busy in the studio."Yesung's voice continued,"wait isn't it still dark at your side? why did you call?"

"I miss you,that's why,and also I'm worry about you."

"About what?...wait did Jongjin tell you something?"

"Don't blame your brother,hyungie."Siwon can't help but sigh softly,"Even if he didn't tell me,I'm still gonna worry you always,you know that."

"......aish...that kid..."Siwon can hear Yesung grumbling some word but he can't really hear what he said,"...I'm okay,Siwon.I'm just kinda busy with my solo album in the studio lately."

"I know that,hyung.Although you're busy,just remember to eat something,else I'm gonna feed you like a baby when I see you next time."

"Please don't do that." and then Siwon can hear Yesung laughing at the other side,"...fine...I'll eat if you promise to bring me to walk around Mexico."

"You know I will do that even if you didn't ask,we can have our date during our free time too."Siwon smile while leaning against the bed head.

They been talking to each other for the next hour until Siwon's manager knock on the door,and with a simple good bye and love word,Siwon ended the call before he get off the bed and get ready for the day.

* * *

 

**Jongjin**

Jongjin-ah

[21:24]I'm gonna kill you when I get home >:(

Whaaaat?

Whyyyy?

Nooooooo~~ [21:25]

[21:25] Hahahahahaha

O3O

Get home soon,hyung [21:26]

Alright.

[21:26] Just a little bit more

You always said that...= = [21:26]

[21:27] I promise this time

Okay. [21:27]

* * *

 

It's the day for the member of Super Junior leave South Korea and head to Mexico for the Telehit award.Except for Siwon that still in San Francisco,the other member including Leeteuk,Yesung,Shindong and Ryewook already at the airport preparing for boarding.Although Yesung wearing a mask but he still can't help but yawn due to lack of sleep.

"Hyung,you didn't sleep again?" Ryeowook walking beside Yesung and notice it so he ask,and Yesung just shake his head,"yeah,just can't sleep and I keep thinking of a lot of stuff."

"It's another hour before plane take off,you wanna take your pills now so you can sleep during the flight?"

Yesung blink his eyes and take a look at his watch,then he nodding slightly,"I'll take it when we're at the lounge."

 

Taking a long hours flight doesn't really make it easy for Yesung,although he took the sleeping pills before boarding and lucky it work that he slept through most hours,but 16 hours from South Korea to Mexico is still too much for him.

He remain in his seat after most of the passengers get off the plane after it touch down at the Mexico International Airport,and his manager help him to get his hand carry bag down from the cabin above.

"You alright?" Leeteuk just took his bag as well and come to Yesung that slowly get up from his seat and nodding at his leader," you still look awful,walk closer to Wookie and manager,okay?"

Yesung nodding his head again before put on his white mask then he following the rest to get off the plane,and he really appreciate that they leaving the airport through the other more secure exit than the main exit where all the fans are waiting,yet at the same time he feel bad too because he really hope he can see his fans,just that his condition doesn't allow him to do so for now.

After they get into the van,Yesung lean against the seat while Ryeowook,Leeteuk and Shindong settle in around him,Ryeowook letting Yesung to lean his head on his shoulder so he can get some rest until they reach the hotel.

 

"Alright,everyone settle in your room and rest,today it's free day so you guys can do anything you want,just remember to let your manager to follow you."Leeteuk said as he distribute the card key to each members,and Shindong just couldn't stop teasing him,"Haha hyung don't use your variety tone,there's no camera around...oh we get each person a room?"

"No,it's a share room,2 person 1 room."Leeteuk smile and explain,"I'll be with Shindong,Ryewook will be with one of the manager,Yesung will be with Siwon while the other managers and staffs get their own shared room respectively."

"Eh? why didn't I sleep with Yesung hyung today?"Ryeowook whine at the arrangement,and Leeteuk just smile brightly at him,"Well you know why."

"I'm just saying."Ryeowook pout and shrugged,then he continue to say,"How about walking around later after we get some rest,who's up?"

"I'm up for anything."Shindong said.

"I don't mind to walk around too."Leeteuk also answer,then he turn to Yesung,"How about you,Yesung?"

All the while Yesung just stand beside watching his brothers talking excitedly,since he always the quiet one,so when Leeteuk ask him,he just hesitate for awhile before open his mouth,"I guess I'll stay in my room,still kinda dizzy because of the sleeping pills."

"Right,you must be exhausted,better get more rest,okay? and Siwon will be reaching only during the night."Leeteuk patting Yesung's shoulder,"Okay let's move then,back to the room,unpack and rest,we can notify each other in our groupchat later."

 

Yesung literally throw himself on the bed after pushing his luggage against the wall thinking he gonna unpack later after some rest since he not gonna go out with the other,fish out his phone from his pocket and scrolling the sns,he kinda enjoy this little personal time without being disturb,but still easily get bored without any distraction.So he decide to turn on the tv,letting the room fill with sound so he won't feel alone,open up his luggage to pull out his regular shirt and pant,as well some essential and throw it on the bed.After that he took his towel and his pajamas then enter the bathroom to take a long bath.

It's been awhile Yesung have time to completely relax like this,after he took bath and dried his hair,he just sit on his bed leaning against the bed head while watching some old spanish movie that playing on the current channel,with a book of magazine on his hand which he flip it sometime mainly reading the sport section.It doesn't take long until Yesung close his eyes and his head dropping to side and fall asleep.

 

On the other side at San Francisco,Siwon just finished his work and packing his luggage in the hotel before he left for the airport,he really can't wait to see the others at Mexico,especially Yesung that had him worried for the past few days.While waiting at the boarding lounge,he took a photo and post it on sns,and then he scrolling his phone for some place in Mexico,well he did promise Yesung that he'll bring him around during free time,but that will be tomorrow since it's a few hours flight to Mexico so by the time he reach hotel it's gonna be night.

* * *

 

**Yeye hyung**

[18:03] I hope you've been resting in the hotel,I'm omw now so don't wait up,okay?

I took a nap just now

Don't think I'll sleep again

So I'm going to wait[20:39]

* * *

 

Just as Siwon expected,it's almost midnight when he reach the hotel the members stay in,and there's still a bunch of fans waiting across the street from the hotel,some just beside the road where the manager's van stop and so he quickly get off the car when the door open,waving to their fans while walking rather quickly to enter the hotel,he don't want to cause any trouble though.

By the time he get into the hotel lobby,Leeteuk and Ryeowook already waiting for him there,Siwon smile and walk to both of them while Ryeowook just literally throw himself toward Siwon for a hug,three of them laughing afterward.

"Where is..."

"He in his room,falling asleep again when I go and get him,so I didn't wake him up." Leeteuk answer Siwon even before he finish his question,and Siwon just "oh" in return and nodding his head.

"I guess his sleeping pills haven't wear off so he keep doze off when I accompany him after we came back from outside." Ryeowook continue,"I guess you better go back to him now hahaha you seems can't wait to see him."

"Ahaha I am."Siwon rub the back of his head and smile,then Leeteuk hand him his card key so three of them return to their own room.

 

Siwon carefully unlock the door and walk into the room without waking up the person inside,only the bedside light is still on and there's soft music playing while the tv screen is still on too,just on mute mode. Siwon sigh lightly and place his luggage by the wall,then walk to the bed to grab the remote control and turn off the tv. After that he slowly sit at the edge of the bed,making sure Yesung didn't wake up while watching his sleeping face,he can't help but smile and reach out his hand to sweep off the strands of hair that covering half of his face.

He been sitting still and staring at his boyfriend until Yesung frown his eyebrow unconsciously and then blink a few time before he able to open his eyes,looking dreamy at first and when he able to focus he look up just to find Siwon sitting by his side.

"...uh...when did you get here?..."his voice are deep and full of sleepiness as he slowly sit up while rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Half an hour ago."Siwon look at the watch and said,then he lean closer to give a light peck on Yesung's forehead,"how's your sleep?"

"......"close his eyes and open it again before letting out a small yawn,"still tired..."

"Wanna sleep again?"Siwon tilt his head looking at Yesung,and Yesung just shake his head lightly,"I'm getting headache if I sleep again,and you're just here so I wanna spend time with you."

"Alright then."smile and pull Yesung into a hug,then suddenly a sound of stomach growling just make both of them laugh.

"Go get a shower,silly."Yesung break the hug away and push Siwon off the bed,"I'll order some food for you."

"Hyung wait."Siwon stopped Yesung who get off the bed by grabbing his wrist,"have you eaten yet?"

Yesung just blink his eyes and shake his head,he know he can't really lie in front of Siwon,"I didn't really skip it,I just kinda slept for almost half day after settled in,so I didn't feel hungry."

"...hyung..."

"Siwon please,it's late and I don't feel like eating."Yesung frowned but when he watching Siwon just giving a frown too,he just give in,"Alright...only salad,okay? at least that's still food..."

Then only Siwon let Yesung go after he promise he will eat,well it's not like he not gonna shove some food into his mouth later,and Yesung won't have the chance to say no to him either,so he just smile and get up grabbing his towel and walk into the bathroom,while Yesung go and make a call for food delivery.

Siwon come out from the shower the same time when their food arrived,Yesung go and get the door for the food and bring it inside the room and just place it on the bedside table,then he open the food packaging so they can eat it easily.

"Oh that look delicious?"Siwon sit beside Yesung while drying his own hair with the towel,and Yesung just shrugged a little,"It's just fast food,lucky there is 24 hours McDonald nearby,it's not really healthy to eat at late night but there's no other choice now."

"It's fine,I'm just gonna work out double time when we return."Siwon patting Yesung back and put the towel away,ready to dig in the food.

 

The rest of the night they just spending time with each other,eating their supper while watching some late night comedy where they keep on laughing,or just chatting some random stuff,asking about how each other doing lately,also telling each other how much they miss each other,which make Yesung smile embarrassingly and slap Siwon's arm.After they clean up everything and throw all the trash into the trash bin,they wash up and finally lay down on the bed cuddling each other.

 

"It'll be busy for the next few day,get some sleep,hyung,you really need it."Siwon pull Yesung closer in his arm,letting the little one rest his head comfortable on his shoulder.

"I know,I try...just let me stay like this,it's comfortable."Yesung's eyes half close although he haven't feel sleepy,maybe because he really feel comfortable.

"Tomorrow after the interview,there's few place I wanna bring you,so you have to rest enough for tomorrow,okay?"Siwon kissing Yesung's forehead and said,"Want me to sing you lullaby?"

"Haha no,your lullaby can't get me to sleep,just...stay like this is enough."Yesung chuckle lightly at the suggestion,but Siwon still humming anyway,well for Yesung it is better than singing out loud,so he just try to close his eyes.

* * *

 

On next morning,all of them basically been busy the whole morning with all the interviews until evening,so after all the schedule done they head back to the hotel for a change. Leeteuk,Shindong and Ryeowook already had their own plan with their managers,and they already left before Siwon and Yesung.

"Hyung."Siwon standing beside Yesung who just put on his big coat,and Yesung can see Siwon clearly frowning at him,"you really have to eat,you really look skinnier than Hyukjae now."

Yesung pursed his lips into a thin line,of course he knows that,but everytime when he notice his face bloating he really can't help but not to eat anything for the day,it's all in his mind and he can't seem to get it off.

"So..."Siwon hugging his little boyfriend's waist from back," I'm going to make sure you eat when I'm beside you,and you can't say no,alright? don't worry I'll make sure it's all the healthy food that you can eat."

Yesung sigh with a smile,and finally nodding his head,"alright,I'll listen to you."

"Good,let's go then."Siwon smile and pat Yesung's butt out of sudden which made Yesung yelped.

“Yah Choi Siwon!”Yesung turn around to kick Siwon as a revenge,of course not to the point it'll hurt,and Siwon just laughed while dodging the sudden attack.

 

They leave the hotel with one manager with a small car,Yesung get into the back seat followed by Siwon,while the manager sit at the front with driver,and they heading to the place that was planned by Siwon earlier.

During the drive Yesung took out his phone and play with it as usual,taking few selfie,sometime the building outside the car,and also a short clip of him and Siwon,it was a short drive but Yesung quite enjoying it,since because Siwon is beside him too.

“We’re here.” said the manager as the car slowly stop beside the road,Yesung looking outside and turn to Siwon,Siwon just nod and lean across Yesung to reach out his hand to open the car door to let Yesung step out before he follow too.

Taking a deep breath and stretching both his hands after get out from the car,then Yesung look around wondering where will Siwon gonna take him,but before that he took out his phone and give it to his manager with a grin,of course he want to take some photo of him and Siwon for memory sake. His manager take the phone with a poker face as it already a common thing for him to do when he is incharge on looking after Yesung.

Yesung grab Siwon's hand and pull him closer so they can take photo together,and after took quite a few photo which Yesung finally satisfied,Siwon leading the way to the place that he search before arriving this country.They stop in front of a record store and Siwon can see that Yesung's face brighten up when he notice where they are,without waiting Siwon and the manager,Yesung push open the door and walk in to the store.

"You really know his taste,Siwon-ssi." the manager lightly tease and Siwon just shrugged with a smile and walk in with the manager too.

 

They literally spent hours inside the record store since Yesung really take his time looking around all the record in the store,lucky that Siwon and the manager always so patient unlike other members,so they also looking around for some interesting record,until the manager just take a seat at the listening area listen to some music while waiting for the two.

"What do you think about these?" Yesung took quite a few of record from his favorite artists but he can't decide which one he should get so he asking Siwon instead,Siwon looking at his choice and chuckle,"You know you can buy all of it if you want,and you always have a good taste when come to music."

"Ah..."mouth open while nodding,but then pout unintentionally and frowning while staring at all the records in his hand,Siwon really have the urge to kiss that pout away but he still know that they're in public,so he took all the record from Yesung's hand and then looking at all the title track,tilting head while thinking,then he start putting away some of the record back to where they belong,and just left few for Yesung,"Maybe...this...this and these,what do you think?"

Yesung blink his eyes while looking at the choices that Siwon help him to decide,and he nod with a smile,"You're always know what I like best."

"Of course I did."Siwon smile and ruffles Yesung's hair,earning a light slap from his little boyfriend but he just laugh it away,"let's go check these out,and there's still time we can go to a cafe just around the corner here to relax before we go back."

"Sound good,let's go then."Yesung smile and bring the records close to his chest,then walk to the counter to pay for it while Siwon go and get their manager before they leave the store,heading to the nearby cafe for a tea break.

Yesung choose to sit outside the cafe since he want to enjoy the outside scenery and he always enjoy watching people walking by,and of course a photo time it's a must too. Siwon get an ice americano for himself and ice cappuccino for Yesung,while the manager decide to buy their own. Placing down the drinks on the table and sit down reading a magazine that he took from the book rack in the cafe just now.

They spent almost an hours when the manager decide to leave the two of them and walk around nearby,Yesung always enjoy the time sitting down in cafe for hours and Siwon always patient enough to accompany him,there's not much conversation between them but when Yesung start to talk Siwon will be there to give full attention to Yesung,it's always make Yesung feels comfortable around his boyfriend without any burden or the need to force himself since he always the quiet one.

 

Tilting up his head looking at the sky slowly turn dark,and then at his watch to check the time,then finally looking at Siwon,asking,"Where to next?"

"If you don't mind walking,there's a night market up the street we can walk around." pointing at the direction where the light street already light up and there's significant crowd along the pedestrian road,then Siwon continue,"By the way do you want to get dinner before go back to hotel or after?"

"I want to try their street food."Yesung blinking his eyes and smile,Siwon also nodding his head,remembering how excited Yesung during the interview this morning where Yesung tried out some of the Mexican snack,well it's definitely a good thing if Yesung want to eat more,Siwon prefer Yesung being a little chubby with healthy body than now which way too skinny that it concern him almost everyday.

So Siwon texted their manager about their whereabout and told them to pick them up later so they can have a little time of their own,then both of them leaving the cafe walking along the road to the nearby night market.The light street and the decoration are so bright that Yesung couldn't take his sight away from it,he love these kind of things and also inspired him on how to decorate his cafe next time.

They bought quite a lot of food to eat while walking around the night market,and sometime stop at some accessories stall looking at all the unique design, and Yesung bought a unique fire opal necklace for himself.

"Siwonie,you should buy those."chuckle when he saw a stall that selling the traditional hat and poncho,pick up one of the hat and put on Siwon's head,"It'll look good on you."

"Hahaha hyung please,how about you buy it?"Siwon laugh and take off the hat to return to the stall owner,then Yesung hand him a handmade rope bracelet,Siwon confuse at first when he notice Yesung took another one and wear it on his wrist,"that's for you,and one for me."

A matching item,the design and color is different but for Siwon,it's still a matching item just for them.Siwon smile at the small gift and wear it too. He know that his little boyfriend seems like doesn't care much about things,but deep down inside he care a lot,sometime too much.

It's almost midnight when they finally return to their hotel,Yesung place all the stuff on the bed and taking photo one by one,satisfied with all the stuff that he bought.While Siwon grab the chance to take a shower before Yesung's turn. Siwon hugging Yesung from behind after coming out from the bathroom,with only bath robe on him and a towel covering his hair to rub it dry.

"Hyung,it's your turn to shower."Siwon rest his chin on Yesung's shoulder looking at what he was doing,Yesung only hum and still concentrate on his phone,uploading the photo to his sns as usual,"I really wish you can give me more attention to me like you give to Elfs."

"Aish...you're different,how can you compare to them?"Yesung sigh and only turn his head looking at Siwon,then both hand cupping Siwon's face leaving a kiss on his nose and lips,"You're on whole different level."

"I'm just kidding."Siwon smiled,and chuckle when Yesung giving a pout and a frowned,making him can't help but tighten the hug on the waist and kiss Yesung again,until the other tugging his robe signaling him to pull away and Siwon did,watching Yesung catching breathe with cheek flushed red till his ears,then letting him go before he pat Yesung's hips,"Alright,go shower."Yesung almost yelped and giving a glare to Siwon before he grab his pajamas and towel then finally disappear into the bathroom.

 They went to rest earlier after that since they had been walking the whole day,and Yesung easily fell asleep in Siwon's arms that night and didn't wake up until the morning alarm took off.

* * *

 

It was a busy day the next day,all of them have to attend the press conference in the morning time,greeting all the reporters and fans since this is the first time they attend such award,the conferences continued for hours until it ended,then they went back to the hotel for lunch before depart to the venue for today award since there's still rehearsal need to be done.The whole group having good time to have lunch together since it's really rare for them to gather like this back in Korea because everyone is busy with their individual schedule.

And just like usual,Yesung stay quiet all the time watching their members talk,and sometime laugh along at some silly joke or stupid stuff the others doing,he really enjoy the time with his members,at least it make him forget about all those negative thought that always consume him.

After getting some rest,all of them leave the hotel and heading for the rehearsal to make sure everything is okay,and also getting dress up and make up done in their own waiting room.

"It's really feels weird..."Ryeowook said suddenly while the stylist helping him to set his hair,"You know,to attend the award in other countries,although It's not first time but still feels like a dream."

"Haha our Wookie is feeling sentimental suddenly?"Shindong laugh,and Ryeowook just laugh and slap his hyung's arm,"Yesungie hyung the one always sentimental these days."

"Yah don't drag me along too..."Yesung frown with a light pout,but Ryeowook continue to say,"It's okay to admit it,hyung~"

Yesung rolled his eyes and just shut up because he know he won't able to be mad at the maknae.

"Most importantly we should be grateful that we still able to breakthrough some record thanks to everyone that support us."Leeteuk chuckles,and then proceed to hug everyone,"Alright now we better give all out for our fans later!"

Leeteuk reach out his hand and all of them place their hand on top for the cheer,"Kill them all!!"

It was a great experience for them and seeing all blue light across the venue really is the best thing that motivated them to do their best on stage,and their performance ended with loud applause and the fanchant by their fans,the smile on their face didn't fade away even they're back at the backstage.

 

Even though they wish to stay a little longer but they still have another show at Bangkok soon,so after they change they straight away heading to the airport,it's a good thing that all their luggage had been sent to the airport earlier so they don't have to go back to hotel and pack.

"Tired?"Siwon sitting beside Yesung,looking concern at Yesung's tired face,Yesung just nod his head and lean against the seat,closing his eyes,"I'll be fine,can you get my pills later?"

Siwon frowned a little but understand that it'll be a long hours flight and it will be more unbearable for Yesung so he just nodding his head,"I'll get it for you later,for now just close your eyes till we reach airport,okay?"

Then Yesung just nodding his head and lean against Siwon's shoulder,closing his eyes to get some rest before reaching the airport,both their hand holding firmly together and Siwon giving it a light squeeze sometime to ease Yesung's tiredness.

* * *

 

They basically sleep throughout the flight till Japan for stop exchange,Yesung seems tired than usual and the whole time he just following the members without talking and the effect of the sleeping pills still make him feel even more sleepy and Ryeowook stay beside Yesung the all time while the others busy with other stuff.

When they boarding the plane again,Yesung already half awake from his sleepiness and he just stay in his seat listening to music,then he took his phone out and switch on his camera taking some photo of himself,and then turn to Siwon that sit across the aisle and currently drinking water,then taking a video of him when Siwon noticed Yesung is taking photo,Yesung chuckle when Siwon smile at him,he decide to post it on his sns later. 

 

They finally reached Bangkok and Yesung literally flop onto the bed the minute they check in to the hotel and get their rooms,Siwon chuckle and ruffles Yesung's hair before take out his suit,place it on the bed and went to bathroom to take shower.

"Hyung."Siwon called from the bathroom and Yesung just roll to his side and answered him,"Yeah?

"Will you be okay by your own tonight?"Siwon ask while bath.

"Siwon-ah,I'm not a child anymore..."Yesung almost grunt,he just pout and take out his phone and uploading some photo and video he took awhile ago.

"You know I'm just worry about you."

"I'm going to be mad if you do that,beside Wookie gonna come get me later,he said he want to walk around."

"Ah...okay."Siwon walk out from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist,and using another towel to dry off his wet hair.

"Yah get some clothes on."Yesung took his pillow and throw at Siwon,the other just laugh and catch the pillow,walking toward Yesung and sitting beside the bed,leaning down and steal a kiss from his boyfriend,"Well it's not the first time you seeing me naked,did you?"

Yesung just stare at Siwon with redden cheek,then push Siwon away,"I might as well kick your balls if you're not going for the charity night today."

Siwon laugh and pinned Yesung down to the bed and steal his kiss again just that this time he didn't let go until there's knock on the door,Siwon have to break the kiss apart even if he don't want to,but satisfied after looking Yesung with red face and slightly swollen lips,"I really want to eat you now...but too bad."

Siwon get up from the bed and went to open the door,while Yesung just pull the blanket up to his face to cover his cheek and looking who comes to their room.

"Yesungie hyung~" a bright voice and then Ryeowook just jump on the bed hugging Yesung,doesn't even bother the blanket is between them.Then few more people enter the room which obviously came for Siwon to help with all the make up and hairstyle.

Ryeowook blink his eyes looking at Siwon then at Yesung that still hiding under the blanket,grins widely then start to grab Yesung's backpack and shove his phone,wallet and other stuff into the backpack,then just pull Yesung out from the bed,"Then I'll take care of Yesung hyung tonight,have fun Siwonie hyung~"

Yesung allowed Ryeowook to drag him out from the room like that,and only take his backpack when Ryeowook hand it to him,"Hyung,you're face almost become a tomato now."

"Shut up brat..."Yesung pursed his lips and searching for something in his backpack,finally took out his sunglasses box and open it,well he just want to avoid others sight by wearing the sunglasses,"So where are we going?"

"We're gonna walk around some street market today,Shindongie already called the cab and waiting for us at the lobby."Ryeowook said and both of them taking the lift down to meet up with others at the lobby,"Ah if only Heechul hyung reach here today,Hyuk and Hae gonna reach here by evening though."

"I see...Heechul hyung gonna be here by tomorrow morning,right?"he remember slightly about Heechul's schedule and tilting his head,"I hope he able to rest more."

"What are you saying? both of you AB-line have to take care of your health and rest more than us."Ryeowook said jokingly,and Yesung immediately pout when he heard that.

They've been few places around and really have fun since there's no need to rush and only return to hotel after grab dinner at the nearby local restaurant.

By the time Siwon come back from the charity event,Yesung already fall asleep on the bed. Siwon walk over to the bed and lean down to give a kiss on Yesung's forehead,Yesung just hum and frown a little before turn to the other side to sleep,Siwon just smile at the sight of it then he went to get shower before head back to the bed to cuddle his little boyfriend to sleep.

 

The next morning,all of them went down for breakfast,while the other getting the food,Yesung took photo as usual and also Siwon that was eating in front of him.

"Is it taste good?"Yesung ask,and Siwon nod and shared some of his portion to Yesung,which Yesung just eat it slowly knowing he can't say no to Siwon no matter how much he rejecting.

"Delicious,right?"Siwon ask while chewing his breakfast,and Yesung nod in agree,"Yeah,it's good."

"Do you want more?"and Yesung quickly shake his head,showing his bowl of salad and the toast that he get for breakfast haven't finish yet,Siwon just laugh and nodding,"alright,I won't give you anymore but just make sure you finish it all."

"You really treating me like a child,Siwonie..."Munching his salad while pouting,"I'm your hyung,okay?"

"That's because I love you,hyung."

"...eeewww,take your lovey dovey else where,guys..."a familiar voice from behind Yesung,and Yesung know exactly who is it without turning around,"Same goes to you and Donghae too,Hyuk."

"Ouchie."Hyukjae laugh and dragged away by Donghae before he want to say more,and Siwon just smile and continue to finish his breakfast.

 

After they finished breakfast,all of them return to their room to pack up the rest of their stuff back into their luggage and rest before heading to the concert venue to make a last rehearsal and sound check. When everything is done and ready,it's almost the time for the concert to start and all of them can hear the fans cheering throughout the venue,this even motivate them to give their best that night and they did.

After the final song,they just remain on stage looking at the sapphire ocean that always mesmerized them.Then one by one starting from Leeteuk,all of them giving their last ment before leaving the stage.It was always feels hard to leave,and that's one of the reason they love to be on stage and continued for 13 years despite all the hardship that they gone through.

"Finally it's over~"

"We still have another show at Japan though."

"It's not really over~"

"No,it won't over~"

Smiling at each other,Yesung quietly looking at everyone,they are his second family and it's always feel less lonely when he around them,and most importantly Siwon is there with him. Sudden thought of Siwon,Yesung look around wondering where is he then he saw Siwon talking to Hyukjae and Donghae on the other side of the waiting room,Yesung tilt his head watching the three of them until Donghae noticed and nudge Siwon's arm,then Siwon turn around smiling at Yesung while walk to him.

"What are you guys talking about?"Yesung couldn't help but curious,and Siwon just shake his head,"it's nothing important,by the way can you come over here?"

Raise his eyebrow and give a little curious pout,Yesung follow Siwon to the other side,slightly far away from other members that still excited from the concert,then he ask,"what is it?"

Siwon didn't say anything,he just reach out his hand and hold Yesung's tiny hand,and another hand reach for his pocket and took out a silver bracelet with minimalist cloud design and a peridot stone engrave on the surface,then he place it around Yesung's wrist. Yesung blink his eyes few time at the bracelet before looking up Siwon only to find him smiling softly,which make Yesung also return him with a soft smile.

There's no conversation between them but they know,and understand well what's this mean,and it does bring tears into Yesung's eyes but Yesung trying hard not to cry in front of Siwon,but Siwon just pull Yesung into a hug and let the little one bury his face into his chest so no one will see.

"Oh what do we have here?"Heechul ask when he saw both of them hugging each other,he won't miss any chance to tease his members though,but Siwon just smile and shake his head while placing a finger in between his lips.

Heechul mouthing an "ah" and just walk away chuckling,others member also smile and cooed at how Siwon is treating Yesung then back to their own world.

 

Siwon lean down and whisper with soft gentle voice,"I love you."

A small snuggle on his chest and he can clearly hear Yesung's little voice,"I love you too..."

No matter what happen,will always be here for each other.

 

- **EnD** -

**Author's Note:**

> My braincells is burning to the ground...I hope I will write it better next time~  
> and english is not my main language so there will be a lot of grammar mistake so please don't be hard on me QAQ  
> any comment or au idea is welcome,maybe gonna start writing new one~  
> 


End file.
